Descendant Of Raia
by Ozora-Chan
Summary: Wendy's parents are long gone, but she doesn't mind as long as she keeps her fifth birthday present. She falls asleep on the rooftop to find herself with two boys her age when she soon discover that they could... fly!


**To be honest, I'm not sure how long this Fanfiction will go... I got this one while looking at RoWen fics. I was like Wendy. Wendy and Peter Pan? And so here it is [even if I barely know about them...] Oh, Wendy might be pretty OOC so yeah...**

**Disclaimer: No way I could own this!**

**Chapter 1: Escape this mundane life**

* * *

"Wendy, want to eat lunch?" Chelia asked.

I shook my head, "Sorry, I have to do something."

She pouted but I kept walking up the stairs until I reached the roof.

I'm Wendy. Named after the girl in the Fairy Tale. But I've never once met my Peter Pan. I wonder why? I spend mostly everyday up on the roof waiting for him.

But I know the people who named me aren't here anymore. I have no one. So I strive to achieve in finding 'him'.

Like my mom always told me to.

I climbed the ladders to sit on top of the chamber that led it's way here. I planned on reading some manga while listening to Vocaloid or something but I dozed off instead.

I'll just set a timer and- I'm set.

* * *

_"Wendy." A woman with blue hair smiled, "Just like the one in Fairy Tales."_

_"Mama." A young girl with blue hair in pigtails asked, "Which is your favourite?"_

_"All of them, I enjoy all." The woman smiled back. "Once you're older you have to find your 'Peter Pan' like me."_

_I never really understood what that meant when I was little. Looking back at it now, it really meant to find your 'love'. _

_But I don't want to find my 'Peter Pan' because of love. I want to soar through the skies. I want to escape this mundane life. _

_"Well wake up," The woman started talking after I finished organizing my thoughts, "And this mundane life will end just like you wished?"_

_I raised a brow, "What?"_

_The young girl in pigtails ran up to me and hugged my leg, "Good Luck! You'll need it in the-"_

_?_

* * *

I rose up and wiped my dreary eyes. "I had a really weird dream."

It took a while for my eyes to adjust to the sight in front of me. It was a peachy orange and the sun was circled by clouds.

If I had photographic skills, my senses to take a picture would be tingling.

"But it's really pretty." I smiled then hopped down the ladders. I tried opening the doors but it was locked.

Just then I realized, I was screwed.  
No one was waiting at my house so I was good, but-

My stomach growled like crazy.

"I'm so hungry!" I complained while throwing my empty container to the ground. But then took it back and sighed, "This will do nothing good."

I saw a bird pass by which I gave my full attention to. So I didn't notice the baseball that was going to hit my head. It was a direct hit..

"Ahh there was still club activities happening."

* * *

The sounds of bells woke me up and I saw two figures in front. One with blond hair and one with dark blue hair.

"Kaito and Len." I smiled, "Real life Vocaloids."

They gave me a confused look as the blur wore off of my eyes. It wasn't Kaito and Len...

I stood up and bowed, "I'm sorry!"

The blond chuckled, "It's okay, you're the first to react like this!"

"Yeah, the lamest reaction." The blue one commented.

I wanted to snap but after having the blond one be nice to me, obviously I can't.

"So how'd you guys get up here? The door to here's locked." I asked, curious for an answer.

"That's such a stupid way to get stuck on the rooftop. I was expecting it to be your love rival locking you so she can spend more time with him." The blue one, which I will now call Mr. Annoying, answered.

I jumped off the box chamber of getting on the rooftop and checked the door. It was still locked. But I returned back with the other two to make them less suspicious. Of what? Anything.

"So what time is it?" The blond one asked, trying to start a conversation.

I took out my pocket watch and answered, "2 AM."

"Who has a pocket watch these days?" Mr. Annoying snickered.

_Happy Birthday! It's a Pocket Watch, take good care of it 'kay?_

I snapped. No, I mean like I _snapped_.

"Take that back."

He eyed me which made me eye him back.

"Got it!" Mr. Annoying smiled while taking my watch.

"Stop!" I yelled, trying to take it back. But, well, there was probably at least ranging from five to eight centimetre difference between us.

"Maybe I'll just drop it." He grinned.

"No stop."

"Sorry, but I'm merciless to strangers. Eventhoughthisisjustajoke." I couldn't really hear the last part straight.

But the pocket watch I received from mom will never be given again.

"Prepare! I'lljustpretenddropitandrecatchittoshockher." He announced yet I still couldn't understand the last part. He should really stop mumbling words.

He let it go and I jumped towards the fence and leaped off, catching it in my left hand while my right begged for help from Mr. Annoying.

He understood quickly and reached for my hand and our hands were about to touch.

Yet gravity was harsh.

Our fingertips brushed as I saw a tear escape my eye.

Is this dead end already?

I was near the ground and I prepared for the impact of death. But it never came.

I opened my eyes and saw Mr. Annoying again. I had mixed feelings of anger, relief, happiness, sadness and shock. Might sound weird but those emotions were mixing.

Tears made it's way to my eye but I brushed it away. "Thank you."

"No problem," He smiled while walking straight at me.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"Hmmm, nothing much."

I kept walking back until my back touched a wall.

"I'm Romeo." He stated. "Yours?"

"Wendy."

"Eve!" The nice and polite boy that was behind Romeo smiled.

I stared at them in awe remembering how Romeo was able to catch me when I fell. "Witchcraft!"

They eyed me down but I stood up tall, why am I talking like this?, "You're reaction is 0/10."

And the shock made me drop. And being deprived of sleep, even if I slept for most of the afternoon and evening, I began to feel weary.

I stood back up with help of the wall and smiled, "Well I better get going home."

"Us too." Eve said.

I left them after his words and walked down an empty alleyway. She walked up her apartment stairs and was about to open it when-

Shoot, deprived of sleep.

And I just fell.

* * *

My eyes opened and I saw a window with birds flying. ?

"Hello?" I said in a pretty quiet voice. I leapt out of them, making the bed and then searching around.

The apartment, I hope it is, is pretty identical to mine so it's safe to guess I'm in the safe apartment building. Thanks to that, I was able to find the front door like that *snaps*.

I opened the door and shut it quickly then took a look around the floor. But then I realized, my home was just next to it.

I opened my door and saw Romeo and Eve?!

"W-what are you doing?" I asked.

"Well Wendy," Eve started, "It's your fault for passing out like a drunk in front of your and our apartments."

"What he said." Romeo smirked.

I sighed while closing the door behind me and then entered the kitchen. "You guys want breakfast?"

"W-what girl, are you insulting us?! We obviously _could_ cook." Romeo said while surfing channels.

"We just choose not to." Eve left the room to who knows where in my apartment.

"French Toast," I suggested, "Good enough?"

"Yeah" Sometimes I want to punch him because he's not even listening!

It was silent for a while which I liked since it was pretty peaceful.

"Hey,"

I turned around to look at him, "What?"

"Can I see your pocket watch?"

I stared at him, "You were going to drop it off the roof!"

"It was a joke! Please!"

It was only him and Eve who knew about the watch anyways. Might as well right? "Fine, only a minute!"

I walked up to him and gave him my watch to inspect.

"Romeo, breakfast is ready though so do it later." I announced.

* * *

"Romeo, breakfast is ready though so do it later," Wendy announced. But I wanted to eat later. This watch had the symbol of royalty in our land. Here's my question:

How and where did she get it?

And it seems like there' some kind of magic in it too.

"ROMEO! Breakfast!"

"I'm coming!" I said, a bit angry because she disrupted my thoughts.

I sat in opposite end of Wendy and quietly ate the french toast.

"What about Eve?" She asked.

"He's not here anymore." I replied, taking another bite.

"Ahh," I heard her mutter.

I was done _way_ faster than her so I inspected the watch again. I opened it and saw a mark no one has ever seen in a long time.

The Lost Kingdom, Raia.

* * *

**And yeah, so that's done. Raia... I was going to put Aria but I don't know, does Raia sound better? I really don't know XD**

**Umm yeah, please no flames. Those really burn. Just saying... **

**And, how come this is not done yet! Just skip to the next chapter! **

**If there is a next chapter... **

**XD**

**~BAI**


End file.
